Fionn Ó Conchobhair
Known Information Fionn is a gregarious, kind hearted fellow. He knows how to run a tavern, has a mind for economics, enjoys the company of people, and is quick with a joke or a song. In many ways, he is the paragon of what it means to be a Daoine Cestral. Fionn was born in the year 1155z, in a western port of the island that would later be known as Cestral. At this time, Cestral was under the control of the Nadine Empire. He grew up in a tavern run by his father. As a child, he was his inspired by his mother, a Warden, to take up the same vocation. One fateful night, Fionn was out drinking with some fellow Journeyman Wardens. After an altercation, the group got into a fight with some of the local Nadine authorities. While the details are hazy, in the end, an Imperial Solider wound up dead and Fionn fled his island home. For the next 10 years, Fionn traveled the Expanse, learning much and developing the skills he would need use in life. On one fateful night, he and two other companions made an oath to each other to overthrow the Nadine occupation of Cestral. Soon, their numbers swelled to 27, and the newly minted group, called the Fianna, made their way back home to Cestral. Over the next decade, the Fianna led an insurgent campaign against the Nadine. Their goal was to make the continued occupation too economically painful to maintain. They would often rob the Nadine and return their plunder to the people of Cestral. For this, the Fianna won the hearts of the common folk. They began to call him Captain Ó Conchobhair. During this era, Fionn met the woman who would become his wife. A strong-headed merchant's daughter, she won Fionn's admiration in a series or arguments and discussions, showing her intelligence and cleverness. Within a few months, they were married. By the next year, they had a daughter, Colleen. The Fianna Uprising continued until the year 1189z. Fionn and his two close companions were caught by the Nadine in a tavern. They surrendered in order to spare the lives of the town they were found. The Nadine hung these three at Fort Cestral, effectively ending the Fianna Uprising. However, the flames of revolution would soon erupt into the Highland Wars. Fionn’s story would have ended there, except, as fate would have it, in the Ninth Month of the Ninth Year of the Age of Adelrune, Fionn Returned Allies *Murdina nic Seónaid *Ser Séagdhanin MacDannin *Cahan *Korrigan *Boudicca *Moira McDermott *Fletcher *Doc Silver *Deaglan *Mhairi *Granuelle O'Conaill *Whiskey River *Roland Elias Asterum *Chance *Amorette Leblanc *Aria *Caza Del Perso *Kaelan Estelmer *Finneus Locke *Niccolo *Caliban Sadero Enemies *The Sound of Silence *An Empty Glass *Tough Audiences Obituaries * Rumors *He knows 200 different Cestrel songs about drinking alone. *The other songs he knows are all about loving. *He secretly owns some of the most expensive whiskey on Tear. It's the one thing he won't share. *That whiskey is made from pumpkins. *Fionn is V...ery friendly *Beneath this jovial fellow’s exterior is a deep, mournful sorrow. *Fionn is really the fey lord of mirth. *Rumor has it that he is THE legendary rebel and giant, Fionn, even though he denies it. *It is said Fionn still carries great concern for his home, through over what, he will not say. *Rumor has it Fionn can break awine goblet with his voice. *Rumor has it Fionn's smile can light up all of Port Frey, even in the dead of night. Quotes *"I people good." *"People shouldn't suffer like they do." Character Inspirations *Fionn Mac Cumhaill *Robin Hood *Enjolras *Cú Chulainn *Alexander Hamilton *William Wallace Soundtrack *Do You Hear the People Sing - Les Misérables *Man of Constant Sorrow - Traditional *Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes